


Choker

by Sangrylah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Not really slash actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrylah/pseuds/Sangrylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes the feeling of it against his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choker

He only wears it at home, when he lounges about his living room in an overgrown tee-shirt (bought for this sole purpose) and smooth, comfortable faded sweatpants. The collar of the too big shirt shows off his collarbones, the slight cavity between the prominent bones, and above this hollow, firmly secured around his neck, his black collar.  
It’s a sturdy piece of leather made smooth and comfortable by the years. The collar is about one and a half inch, probably a little more, and the bulk of it makes his throat look fragile - long and thin/fine - while its brown dyeing, so dark it seems black in most lights, emphasizes the whiteness of his skin.  
Spencer likes to curl in his (also well-worn) loveseat, bare feet tucked under his body, book in hands and throat in collar.  
He thinks it makes him look nice, and he likes the feeling of it against his throat. It reminds him of his livelihood, the collar wrapped so tight around his respiratory conduct he feels it at the slightest movement, that it presses against his expending throat with every breathe. It’s heading and grounding, and besides, he likes how he looks in it, strong, vulnerable, elegant and in control.  
Saying he only wears it when nobody can see it is a bit of a lie, though. He used to wear it on his days off, dawdling around town and going to the bookshop or doing grocery shopping. Wearing the collar so openly gives him an easing sense of rightness. People, though… They ignored him as usual for the most part, which was very all right by him, but the rest of them (21.34%) mistook -thought they knew- his collar for something else and threw him dark looks (93.24%), like they had any right to judge him (but they didn’t, especially not when they misunderstood the situation), or even proposed to him (6.76%) - men asking if he wanted to come home with them, women closing their fingers around his wrist and offering him drinks at their places. For all the good it does him, the collar doesn’t suppress his awkwardness in situations where he is the center of attention or human contact, so he stopped wearing it outside.  
Well. Mostly. 94.91% of the time. But sometimes, defiant or mischievous, he secures it under the collar of his shirt - another one, why do you think he buttons them all the way up? - like a sweet secret, or a temptation when he opens the first two buttons, enough for attentive people to steal a glimpse of the darkness against his skin, and it makes his heart race and his cheeks grow pink from sweet, harmless thrill.  
He never wears it at work though, for one because unsubs don’t need help to choke him, thank you very much, they do that very well on their own, for two because he can’t help but think about its weight against his throat and his job suffers no distraction.  
But when he is at home, after a hard case or by a cold rainy day, he dons it and curls in his favorite seat with a blanket and a good book, relaxing and enjoying himself. And sometimes, when he walks past the loveseat, Morgan leans over him and kisses him (with a truly appealing unpredictability over the matter of the emplacement - mouth, forehead, cheekbones, ear, nose, chin -, his hand lightly tugging at his collar pressing the sturdy material again the back of his neck, or the side of his throat, seemingly unbothered by it (Morgan never asked why Spencer wears it or even why he likes it), and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece because I deeply enjoy the feeling of collar-type necklaces against my throat and thought that Reid who be incredibly sexy wearing one. *fangirl-dreaming* I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
